Tetra Creatorian
Tetra Creatorian is a Neidolon Perussinexian with the ability to solely—but perfectly—control fire with magick because of her Creatorian nature. She is the Sage of Fire, Ultimate Red of The Ultimates. Appearance Tetra's most distinguishing feature is her long and straight fiery red hair which just happens to be natural, something she attributes to her being Ultimate Red. She is a young and slender woman above average height for a female. Despite being slender, however, she is above average weight for her height because she is a little more muscular than the average female of her height. In addition, her bust is average. She has medium beige skin. Her narrow eyes are slate grey. Her face is relatively heart-shaped. As far as outfits go, Tetra claims to not have any particularity as to what she likes to wear. However, she can often be seen in her little black dress which she always wears hair-matching lipstick with. When she manifests, Tetra does not undergo the normal change in skin color. Instead, intricate runes and glyphs of various shades of red appear all over her skin. Furthermore, she does not take on any of the other physical traits that normally change during manifestation. Personality While she is very often playful, Tetra can be quite vicious. Due to her trust issues, she had a tendency to adopt a very mean and aggressive front to anyone who doesn't meet her standards at first glance. She uses the power of her flames to intimidate, threaten, and coerce anyone that she might be at odds with. Like everything else, her temperament is very fiery. Yet, on the other side of that, she is very passionate and intense. Tetra firmly believes in love. She is also very protective of and loyal to those who are close to her. Tetra is also extremely talkative and outgoing when she is in one of her better moods. History Redacted Zeta Series Book One Redacted Book Two Redacted Book Three Redacted Book Four Redacted House Saga Beforehand Arc In the Beforehand Arc, Tetra could be seen in House very often. She spent her time piddling over her love of Raekai Creator and his incarnations in spite of his relationship with Emikai Creator at the time. She also spent her time meeting the many friends of Raekai, training her magick, hanging out with the other Ultimates, and getting under Emikai's skin while trying to persuade Raekai to love her instead. Reconstruction Arc After the reconstruction of House, Tetra is one of the very few characters that has any sort of memory of how House was before. With Emikai out of the way, Tetra has surprisingly taken up a very different attitude toward Raekai. Instead of her usual smitten self, she has dedicated her being to helping him figure out who he is and where his heart lies. Since the reconstruction, she has not told Raekai that she loves him. Equipment Silver Flame: This is the metal generic-looking flip-top lighter that Raekai gave her her in House, but not canonically in the story. It's history isn't well known, but it was a small gift that Tetra became obsessed with. She carries it with her everywhere. However, she does not smoke. Talents and Abilities Mundane Cooking: Tetra is able to cook delicious meals with the aid of her magick. She never goes out to eat unless someone drags her along. She prefers to make use of her talent which also includes a baking expertise as well. Combat Hand-to-Hand Combat: Tetra is an expert when it comes to hand-to-hand combat, even more so than most Perussinexians. Before she received her lighter, she always fought without a magickal aid. Furthermore, while she doesn't employ a specific style of martial arts, her agility and strength makes her a tough opponent. Magick Combat: Likewise, Tetra is also an expert at magick combat. She sees only having to learn one element as a boon, and that has allowed her to perfect that. Furthermore, she makes ready use of SoulSpirit magick to enhance her body. Magick Fire Magick: Tetra is able to use Perussinexian Magick to command flames as well as heat and explosions. Since she is Creatorian in nature, this is the only element that she can control, but it controls is perfectly. She is often very brutal and reckless with her magick, tending to reduce objects to ashes and preferring to singe people first and ask questions later. *'Silver Flame Whip:' Usually, Tetra fights rashly with violent flames. However, she also uses her lighter to produce a stream of intense fire which she then manipulates like a whip, using the lighter as the handle. Universal Magick: Tetra also utilizes Perussinexian Magick to strengthen her body and quicken her reflexes. Not only does she make herself stronger, but she puts an enchantment over her body to make her tougher. She is capable of manipulating her body's metabolism as well as it's healing rate. Although, she is not actually able to heal. Dual Soulspirit As with the other Ultimates, Tetra does not know the identity of her Neidolon dual soulspirit, and, because of that, she appears to be unable to manipulate The Nothing. It is unknown as to why the Ultimates are not aware of their Neidolons. Category:Characters Category:Female Category:House Category:Zeta One Category:Zeta Two Category:Zeta Four